


A Rift In Time

by legendarylezbian



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Mjoll finds an opportunity to snoop on her nemesis while the Dragonborn is away.





	A Rift In Time

The last thing Mjoll wants to do right now is babysit the Black-Briar family, but the Dragonborn told her to wait outside Maven's house, and then went off on one of their adventures. They've been gone for three days, but Mjoll knows better than to go traipsing through Tamriel looking for them. 

Part of Mjoll is thrilled. If she was more like her Dragonborn companion, she might break into the house, see if she could find any definitive proof of what she already knows deep in her soul: that Maven is definitely involved with the Thieve's Guild, at least, and quite possibly the Dark Brotherhood as well. Her imagination is the limit for what that woman is capable of, honestly. Mjoll isn't afraid of her, but she can't imagine Maven would greet her with pleasantries if she was caught. 

So, she waits, and on the third night, in between nodding off to sleep and looking at the stars, she finds a plate of bread and cheese lying next to her on crisp, dry blades of grass.

She raises an eyebrow, then grabs the loaf, bringing it to her nose first. It might be poisoned, after all. But it seems safe, and so she takes a bite, and her stomach immediately thanks her, reminding her just how hungry she is.

When morning comes, she knocks on the door to the house, hoping that no one is home. It's the right thing to do though, to thank whoever gave her sustenance the night before.

And of course, it's not Maven's daughter or son who opens the door, but Maven herself, who has on her usual uppity expression. She would be beautiful, Mjoll thinks, if her face didn't reflect the ugly thoughts she had about people. 

"What do you want?"

"To thank whoever fed me last night," Mjoll replies, quickly, clearly. Without a single tremble in her voice, which she's quite proud of. She meets Maven's gaze too, subconsciously straightening. 

Maven narrows her eyes, making Mjoll's mouth twitch. She suspects that it has always bothered the other woman that she can scare everyone else in town, but not Mjoll. 

"Ah. Well, it seems your companion has forgotten about you. Quite irresponsible on their part. If you worked for me, I wouldn't leave you in the cold."

Mjoll wasn't so sure about that, given what she'd heard from some of Maven's employees. "They haven't forgotten. They always come back for me."

Maven smirks. "I hit a nerve, I see. No matter."

Mjoll hears the door creak, but to her astonishment, it doesn't slam in her face.

"Come in."

Mjoll hesitates for a moment before crossing the threshold. She's not sure what this means, but at least it will give her a chance to snoop around. Whatever inspired this show of generosity, Mjoll is going to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad because whenever I play Skyrim, I forget about my companions after telling them to wait in obscure/mundane locations. So this is inspired by actual play, and also Maven and Mjoll are my two favorite characters in Skyrim so I wanted to play around with them.


End file.
